From the document DE 30 36 445 C2 a transmission for vehicles with four-wheel drive is known. This known automatic transmission gearbox is connected downstream from a motor vehicle engine, such that the transmission gearbox is connected by its first output shaft to a driveshaft for the rear axle and by its second output shaft to a driveshaft for the front axle. The drive power for the front wheel drive is provided by a connection mechanism.
Furthermore, from the document DE 20 2004 018 036 U1 another drive train for a motor vehicle is known. In this known drive train, the engine is positioned in front of the rear axle and behind the front axle. The drive output shaft of the engine extends to the rear and is coupled by a friction clutch arrangement to an automatic transmission. The drive output of the automatic transmission is permanently connected by a gearwheel stage to an inclined shaft. At the end of the inclined shaft on the drive output side, spur gearing is provided, which is in permanent engagement with a driving gearwheel of the rear axle transmission. In this known drive train the front axle transmission on the front axle of the vehicle is not driven, so no all-wheel operation is possible with this vehicle.
In contrast, from DE 10 2006 043 048 A1 a drive train arrangement for all-wheel-drive motor vehicles is known. The known drive train arrangement comprises a first axle permanently driven by a drive engine via the transmission of the motor vehicle, and a second axle which can optionally be switched into the drive flow by a clutch and a lateral shaft. The clutch in the transmission housing is arranged on the drive output shaft of the motor vehicle transmission. In this known drive train arrangement the drive input and drive output shafts of the vehicle transmission are arranged offset relative to one another. This increases the structural fitting space required for the vehicle transmission. Moreover, the lateral shaft comprises a plurality of articulations, whereby in addition the necessary fitting space and the number of components are large with this known drive train arrangement.